Crows and Iron
by hungergames120
Summary: Father/Son relationship. Tony Stark has a secret and that secret soon comes looking for him, friendships are tested and battles begin as the battle for earth and Westeros reach there peak.
1. Memories and Blood

Hey, wrote this and I know it is a bit confusing with the constant location change but I hope you like it and understand it.

Tony Stark was many things after all his self-proclaimed nickname was Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist but child friendly that was a surprise to everybody especially when the Barton family came to visit the tower after Nathanial was born. All the Avengers minus Bruce (location unknown) and Tony who was in the lab; crowded round the baby cooing. Thor had Nathanial in his massive arms and was being watched carefully by Natasha to make sure he didn't hold too tight and the other Barton children ran round the large room playing tag.

The elevator dinged and Tony Stark came rushing out faster than anyone had ever seen him. "Blow something up Stark?" Captain Rogers asked with a smirk as Tony came rushing down towards the table. He skidded to a halt just before Thor. "I heard we had a visitor! "Tony exclaimed waving his arms out in a give it to me fashion. Clint stepped forwards cautiously as Rhodes laughed at Tony's antics.

"Since when does Tony Stark like children." Natasha asked with a playful smile, "Since I've been to so many orphanages you need to learn how to hold a baby." Tony explained as he carefully took baby Barton in his arms with expert precision cradling his tiny head with a hand.

Tony pulled the baby close to him and looked at the blue eyes that obviously came from Clint and smiled as it reached out a tiny finger to wrap around his. When he looked up he saw the incredulous stares of the rest of the team.

"What?" Tony said defensively as he readjusted the child in his arms and hugged him close.

"Nothing man of iron just that I did not expect you to be so good with babes." Thor said as tony continued to rock the baby. Laura held her arms out and tony returned the baby reluctantly and put his hands in his pockets.

The team went back to their cooing and Tony retreated to the window staring, ignoring Rhodes who was approaching and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder "You still miss him?" Rhodey asked as Tony sighed "Everyday… I promised myself I'd find him."

" _We_ will find him" James reassured as Tony's shoulders slumped even more "How? I have checked every database on the planet looking for him and nothing." Tony said exasperatedly "He could be dead for all I know!"

" Hey Hey Hey don't think like that we'll find him." Rhodes said forcefully gripping Tony's shoulder tightly as Tony gave him a tight smile "I know buddy just…" "Stop it" Rhodey cut him off "If he's as stubborn as you then he's definitely alive."

Tony snorted out a laugh "Probably but you know when someone you love is hurt and I've had this feeling in my chest all day… he's hurt and" Tony stopped and took a deep breath of air "I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure he is and we will find him." Rhodes said as he slung an arm around Tony and led him back to the group. "We will find your son I promise."

Jon could feel the blood slide past his head as cold snow fell on him, being betrayed by his own men that hurt and know the wall would fall and the wights would win more dead people more dead friends and Jon couldn't do anything because he was about to die. Blackness was dancing around his vision and with a final smirk at the world Jon Snow closed his eyes.

He heard voices and bits of old memories surfaced, him laughing with Robb, sitting with Sansa and sparing with Arya. There was another person a person with brown eyes and a big smile he peered down at Jon he was a bit blurry but he was speaking, Jon couldn't understand the language but it seemed familiar and he could pick up some words but it was fruitless and the visions slowly faded out…

Ser Davos heard a group of men approaching the mess hall where the majority of dwindling Nights watch gathered. Rowdy laughter approached the hall as Oli, Bowen Marsh and Alliser Thorne and a group of men entered.

Thorne was patting Oli on the back as they entered "Why in such a fine mood gentleman?" Davos asked as they passed. "Nothing Davos just dealing with a crow" Thorne said with a laugh as he cleaned his bloody sword of with the end of his cloak.

Ser Davos gave a smile in return until the men walked past and quickly stood up and left the mess hall looking through the snow into the courtyard. By the stables a black shadow was protruding from the ground and Davos cautiously took one step forward and another until he was at the foot of the shadow. As soon as he saw the face he let out a gasp and dropped to his knees next to the young man head.

Jon Snow was lying in the snow surrounded by blood, Davos put a hand on his chest next to the stab wound, obviously the person was aiming for his heart but missed slightly. Ser Davos let out a shaky breath as he tried to feel a heartbeat. Nothing. Jon Snow was dead the men murdered a19 year old boy because he saw things differently. Multiple stab wounds were scattered around his body, blood formed a puddle around his entire body. It was grotesque Davos felt bile rise to his throat and hot anger settled on him. He wanted to kill all of them, Thorne especially that bastard thought it was acceptable to kill a boy? A boy who was Westeros best chance at surviving this winter. Davos was stuck it was just like when his son died all over again; Snow couldn't be dead.

Davos held the soft footsteps of someone approaching, he swung round and unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his soon-to-be attacker. Melisandre stared back unimpressed by the Onion Knights display. Letting out a relieved breath Davos lowered his sword and turned his head back to Jon "He's gone." He said sadly as Melisandre stepped closer. "For now my knight but not for much longer" as she stooped down to brush some curls back from his head. She placed her hand on Jon's forehead, "Ser Davos lift him up and escort the body to my chamber." Melisandre said.

Davos bristled at the word 'body' he was still Jon Snow, Davos did as he was asked and gently scooped the man up and followed Melisandre to her chambers. He placed Jon on the bed and stepped back. "We will hide his body here as we gather wood for the pyre." Melisandre explained, Davos looked at her intently. "What exactly do you plan to do with him my lady?" He asked.

Melisandre moved her unwavering gaze to Davos and said "I plan to let the lord of light resurrect him." She turned away from him and walked away her red hair swinging back and forth.


	2. The Search Begins

**I worked really hard on this chapter so please enjoy it!**  
 **The characters seemed a big occ sorry but I need to set the scene and if your kid was kidnapped you would probably feel like Tony too. I made Jon and other GOT more witty so they had a chance of competing with MCU who as we know are the sass masters and also Jon is Tony Starks kid he has to some degree be an asshole. Hope you like it.**

Castle Black stood silently as two dark figures snuck under the gate that led to the other side of the wall. Davos had to memorise the guard rotations so Melisandre and him could get through with the body. They stayed close to the wall in the shadows as they edged their way around the courtyard to the gate slowly. Davos had Jon over his shoulder as they made their way across to the gate.

Melisandre was calm… serene compared to Davos who was shitting himself if they got caught both their heads would be on spikes before dawn the next day so they needed to do this quickly. Melisandre lit a torch as they walked down the tunnel.

"You seem to be lot better than a few days ago after Stannis…" Davos sentence cut off and Melisandre looked at him beadily "I thought my king was Azor Ahai reborn but I was wrong especially after seeing the great destiny in store for the boy here." She said jutting her chin out at the body "And for him to have that great destiny resurrection is key."

Davos nodded before asking "What exactly is his destiny?" as he gently put the body down to get the other gate at the end of the tunnel open. "To help save this world and others" as she walked through the gate into the snow. Davos looked at her before picking Jon up "How dramatic" he grunted sarcastically before following.

The snow was coming down fast as they entered a grove; Davos set to work dragging logs together to create a small pyre and he put Jon down on top of it. Melisandre grabbed the torch and began lighting it while chanting in a soft voice that steadily grew in volume as flames gathered heat and covered the body. The chanting echoed as the wind picked up and the trees began to groan along with the chant. Davos couldn't see the body anymore as the flames rose higher so he just stood back from Melisandre as she worked her magic quite literally.

He heard a growl and turned around in time to see a white Direwolf lunge at him with all of its canines bared, Ghost. Davos ducked and swung his sword out of its sheath waiting for the wolf to attack. "GHOST!" a bellowing voice yelled, the wolf immediately stopped and ran towards the owner like an excitable puppy. Jon Snow stood in the dwindling flames and he was completely naked.

Ghost bounded over to him and Jon wrapped his arms round his shaggy neck. Most people forgot he was still practically a child and Jon allowed himself a moment of vulnerability something he rarely did. Someone cleared their throat and chose looked up to see Davos holding a cloak and looking in the opposite direction "It's a little chilly out laddie you might want to put something on." He said pushing the cloak at Jon. He wrapped it around himself as he stood up.

"Lord Commander" a voice said Jon spun round and was faced with Melisandre who was looking at him with interest. Jon's ears burned red she must of saw everything and he didn't like that. "Yes my lady?" he replied

"I have brought you back from the other side at the Lord of Lights request" she spoke passionately. "Right…" Jon said looking to Davos who just shook his head and raised his hands "Don't look at me laddie, I've got no clue."

"Your destiny isn't in this frozen place its somewhere else, in another world as far as I can see." She said with a wild glint in her eyes.

Jon shook his head "I'm sorry but my duty is here with my men."

He said as he turned around and began to walk back to the wall. "To men who betrayed and killed you?" Jon stopped and turned Melisandre continued to speak "Left you outside to rot? The destiny I have foreseen is much greater than this life of solitude." Melisandre continued even though Jon got the point.

He understood he was betrayed by his men and he wouldn't have any influence over them anymore especially after his 'death'. It would be safer for him to hide and gather support elsewhere.

Jon turned back to Melisandre and Davos "What's the plan?" He asked looking to the both of them.

It was 3.30am and Tony Stark was bored a normal human being would usually be asleep much like Pepper was next to him but Tony being Tony wasn't tired and he was bored. With a sigh he heaved the silk covers of him and got out of bed making sure he tucked them in so Pepper wouldn't get cold.

He gently padded to the elevator "Which floor Sir?" Fridays lilted voice asked as the doors closed. "The Lab Friday." He said as the floors counted down to the lab. The elevator doors _whooshed_ open and Tony entered the lab. He sat in his wheelie chair and moved to his computer screens.

"Friday open classified file 1 also known as Junior." Tony said while spinning around in his chair. "Will do Sir."

File Junior opened up and Tony looked at the monitor where various red dots littered a map of the world. "Cross of HYDRA base, Solkovia Friday, He wasn't there." Tony said while staring at the remaining dots. HYDRA was good at covering its tracks but Tony had nearly pinpointed every HYDRA base around the world. The raiding parties the Avengers did were successful but none of them had the person he was looking for; his son.

His son 19-year-old son who he hadn't seen since _he_ was 29 years old. Tony Stark although he hated to admit it was getting old (god forbid) he was 46 years old and he missed out on too much of Jon's life. He only had two years with him before he was ripped away by HYDRA and Tony had been looking since then.

There were three HYDRA bases left that he knew of so he's start there, however since the Tesseract was found and put safely on visions head quite literally he didn't have a good cover story for why he wants to raid HYDRA bases so it was just him and Rhodey.

Rhodey had been always been there for him especially when Jon came along unexpectedly. He was there for Jon's first step and his first word (pap pap) and he was there when Jon was stolen from Tony. He could trust Rhodey with Jon always. Although Rhodes being Rhodes suggested he tell the team about Jon but he couldn't. He didn't want Fury to ask questions and he didn't want Natasha's sceptical looks and he most definitely did not want Caps disapproval of him to go to his son. Jon didn't need the criticism or disapproval of his farther to go to him.

So Tony kept quiet about him even if Rhodey thought it was a bad idea "It will come back to bite you Tony." He said after the Ultron incident but Tony ignored him. The less people who knew about his son the better. He wasn't making that mistake again…

"Sir" Friday's voice echoed "Captain Rodgers is outside he wants to talk." The AI said as Tony nodded. "Let him in."

The door slid open and Steve walked in "I figured you would still be up." He said as he walked to the desk Tony was sitting at. "I'm always up Capsicle" Tony said arrogantly "What's up?"

Cap looked at his feet than back up at Tony, "me and Sam are looking for Buck and we need some ammo. Wondering if you had any Tec to offer?" he said looking at Tony earnestly.

Bucky Barnes A.K.A The Winter Soldier, Captain America's best friend and Assassin what a great mix. "Sure Cap I've made a few adjustments to you shield" even though the Avengers moved out of the tower they still brought all their Tec to tony. "You can also take a gun I was working on for Natasha if you want?" Cap nodded.

"Sounds good" Cap replied smiling slightly as Tony got off the chair to go and collect them. His eyes flicked to the monitor Tony had been looking at before narrowing slightly "What's this Stark" he said suspiciously while pointing at the monitor. Tony's head snapped around quickly as his eyes flicked to the screen "Nothing Cap just doing some research on HYDRA that's all." He said casually while twisting his hand.

Cap nodded and accepted the stuff Tony handed him "It's good to be prepared Stark. Thanks." Gesturing to the equipment Tony gave him and turning to go. "Good luck on your treasure hunt Cap" Tony said while waving bye.

When the door shut Tony breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down heavily on the chair, "Friday bring up the photo." As he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Of course Sir" her Irish accent responded.

Tony looked at the screen and saw his son, his baby when he was 13 months' old; he was beautiful with Maria his grandmother's eyes, deep grey eyes and dimpled cheeks. Tony wondered what he would look like now he was nearly a man. Tony looked at the baby again before going back to the map and looking at the red dots. He stared at them for a minute before waving his finger about before landing on one dot -Shanghai, China. "Time to go and wake Rhodey."

"Are you sure that's wise sir?" Friday questioned "It's 4.30 am"

"I'm sure go wake him up."

"Will do sir."

Tony clicked his fingers and the lab lights turned off "Time to go." He said before jogging out to go put on the suit.

It was time to find his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Jon held the dagger securely in his hand as he quietly crept up the stairs into the Commanders chamber where Thorne kindly decided to take up residence. Jon reached the door of the room and took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders. No longer naked and ready to kill he quietly opened the door with Ghost at his heels.

Ser Davos and Melisandre were waiting with the horses to take them to the coast, they insisted on Jon leaving immediately and this was a bad idea but Jon needed to do this.

Thorne the fuck was lying over the bed, **his** bed, Ghost growled and he told him to shush before inching closer and the closer he got the more confused he got.

 _"_ _Laddie you don't want to do this, killing him won't bring you peace." Davos had tried to talk him down but he was adamant about killing Thorne so Davos sighed and handed him a dagger "Go on then" before clapping him on the shoulder._

As Jon finally reached the bedside he looked down at Thorne before raising the dagger. He wanted to bring it down hard and plunge it into Thornes heart but a voice in his head whispered **If you do this than you are no better than them.**

Jon lowered the dagger and looked to Ghost "be ready" Jon said as he shook Thornes shoulder. Thorne jolted awake and blinked blearily before his eyes landed on Jon. He flailed for a minute reaching for his sword but Jon was quicker and grabbed it. Pulling it out of Thornes grasp and putting the dagger to his throat.

"How the hell are you still alive Snow?" he gasped and Jon pushed the blade harder into his skin so it drew a tiny bit of blood. "Oh you know this tiny thing called resurrection." Jon said shrugging his shoulders as if they were talking about the weather.

Thorne growled "I should have known that bitch and the onion knight would be the ones to betray our trust." Jon ignored the quip but he still held the dagger tight.

"You betrayed my trust Thorne… but" Jon sighed "I'm not going to kill you. You don't even deserve death." Jon said as he slowly withdrew the dagger from Thornes neck.

"You're the commander now." He said looking at Thorne who was slack jawed as the dagger lowered. "But you have a duty of care to these men and the entirety of Westeros so don't fail them." Jon said earnestly as he slowly retreated to the door.

"Good luck come on Ghost." As he turned around back towards the door. Thorne moved fast drawing his sword but not fast enough for Ghost who teeth sunk into Thornes arm who screamed loudly as blood ran down his arm.

Ghost let go at one stern look form Jon before he padded out the room. "That's your warning Thorne." Jon said darkly before turning to leave again. Thorne spoke up "Where do you expect to go?" Jon turned round and smiled cockily as Thorne glared.

"I'm going to find my farther." He stated simply. Thorne looked confused "He's dead Snow."

"Eddard Stark was not my farther." Jon said before walking out the room "and Thorne it's Jon Stark now" before disappearing round the corner.

Jon and Ghost rushed down the stairs into the courtyard where Melisandre and Davos were waiting calmly. "Did you kill him" Ser Davos said a few second later the warning bell started to go. Davos looked around as Jon swung himself onto his horse.

"Take that as a no" Davos continued as they all kicked their horse and galloped out into the night towards the coast. To freedom, Jon felt happy and laughter bubbled in his chest as they got further and further way from the wall.

He was free and now he was going to find his father.

Ages so no one is confused- Jon is 19, Tony is 46. Tony had Jon when he was 27 so Jon was born in 1997 after Tony's parents had died.  
Also I know some of you might be miffed that Thorne is still alive but Jon has a very strong moral compass and he knows he has to leave someone in-charge who could handle the Wight situation.  
Enjoy x update soon please review and follow!


	3. Saving Sansa

Chapter 3

When they reached White Harbour after 3 days of vigorous riding Jon was happiest he'd ever been to get off a horse, and judging by the look on Ser Davos' face he was happy about that too. "Never again" Davos said before swinging himself of the saddle and patting his steed on the head with an air of finality. Jon breathed out a laugh and patted Ghost heavily on the head before turning to Melisandre.

"My lady?" he spoke softly as Melisandre stared across the Narrow Sea.

"Everything alright?" He continued.

She turned to him "Commander we will be returning to my homeland so as you can imagine I am nostalgic." She said earnestly as she turned back to the sea.

"Of course my lady." Jon said "But we need to find an inn for the night before we can barter our way across the Narrow Sea." He explained as he gestured to the inn behind him. Melisandre nodded before walking towards the inn.

Davos soon followed and slapped Jon on the back, "Come on laddie." Before hauling him into the inn.

They were served by a pretty serving wench who batted her eyelids at him, Jon gave her a smirk in response as she led the trio to a table and went to get them some food. When the food was placed in front of him Jon scarfed it down; he was starving.

"Yer hear about the Bolton's bastard marrying the Stark girl." Said a man at the bar conversing loudly with another man who was listening intently. Jon nearly spat out his ale. He wanted to go over and ask but luckily the man kept talking.

"The eldest I ear' an alliance secured by the Mockingbird the slimy bastard." The man said spitting on the floor. Jon's blood boiled that small twitchy twat sold Sansa of to the Boltons… the Boltons that betrayed his brother and step mother.

He moved to stand up but he was yanked back down by Davos. "Laddie keep your head." He warned as he watched the youth stared intently at the two men that continued to converse.

"How can I when my sister is left to the bastards which murdered our family." He hissed at Davos while Melisandre remained complacent when she said "They are not your family." Before looking at him with her unwavering stare.

Jon glared back at her ferociously "I don't give a shit what you think, they raised me they are my family… she is my sister" Jon growled through his teeth. Before getting up angrily and storming outside a moment after Ghost followed.

Davos sighed before whispering angrily to Melisandre "Why did yer do that? They raised him." He said before getting up to follow him.

Davos wandered out of the inn and looked across the way for Jon, he turned around slowly when he heard the heavy padding of paws along with hoof. He dived out the way as Jon and Ghost galloped past making their way to the end of the village back up north back to Winterfell.

"JON!" He yelled as the spec of the boy slowly faded into the night.

Sansa ached everywhere she hated it... she hated the man that did it to her. Ramsay Bolton was a monster, Sansa never knew the definition of a real monster until she met Joffrey he was despicable and she never thought she's ever meet anyone worse than him. Turns out she was wrong.

She walked down the corridor to the courtyard her cloak wrapped tight around her as if to protect herself from stares. Of the men that eyed her like she was a prize for them to take. The men were crowded around Ramsay as he gestured wildly to something in a box that glowed the brightest shade of blue she had ever seen.

Ramsay was screaming at the top of his voice "This item in this box… will give us unlimited power! Power to defeat Stannis and even perhaps take the Iron Throne!" Ramsay said with wide eyes as men cheered. Sansa took a deep breath before retreating back through the doors.

She made her way quickly down the corridor that led to the broken Tower, but before she could get far Theon stepped in front of her his haggard form blocking her way. "Move" she curtly asked as she tried to dodge him.

He took her hand gently "Ple-ase" he stuttered "Please be careful or he'll hurt you more." Sansa looked at him disgusted. "He's already hurt me more than anyone else ever had" she whispered her voice cracking as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. That cruel bastard had hurt her so much and Theon had helped the moment him and his Ironborn friends had tried to take over Winterfell.

He hadn't killed her brothers but he was still guilty of so much and she hate Theon so much but he was the only one in the foul place that cared about her so she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Master got word from the Wall." Theon whispered twitchily looking over his shoulder at the dark corridor. "Your brother was killed by his own men." Sansa felt her heart stop. No Jon couldn't be dead he was the strongest of all of them.

"When?" she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek, Theon breathed in a sigh "A few days ago. Allister Thorne has taken command of the watch" he said while reaching for her shoulder. She slapped his hand away before shoving passed him down to her room.

She slammed the door and wrapped her arms around her midsection and sunk to the floor. All of her family were dead, father, mother and all of her siblings were missing or murdered. Even her half-brother was dead. Jon was always brave and she was never kind too him. She listened to her mother's prejudices since moment she understood the word 'bastard' and now she was paying the price. She was alone and trapped and married to a man who hurt her every night.

She moved to the bed and closed her eyes for a few moments trying to gather her thoughts. It felt like hours before the door slammed open and her husband walked in smirked when he saw her on the bed. "My dearest" he drawled as he placed the chest where the blue stone was glowing.

"What's that my lord?" she questioned taking a steady step forward towards the chest. She knew she could get him to talk if she played her cards carefully.

Ramsay looked at her steadily before saying "That's what I wanted to ask you," he said creeping closer, we found it in the crypts along with other treasure your parents didn't want anyone to know about." He said before gripping her arm tightly.

Sansa gasped at the pain before stammering "I don't know my lord." She said her courage leaving her as quickly as it came. Ramsay laughed before turning back to the chest "This my wife is the key to unlimited power. Or so these scrolls say" he said waving a careless hand to a bunch of dusty scrolls in the corner.

Sansa looked at them but before she could open her mouth Ramsay pulled her tightly to him holding her arms tightly that would bruise. "But enough of that." He said eyeing her up and down in her dress lustily "We have more important things to do before he grasped the ties of the dress roughly.

Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath she would survive this for her family.

Jon looked at Winterfell carefully analysing its defences, they were crap especially on the south wall where only two guards patrolled. The Boltons must feel secure enough to lower their defences. Jon ducked his head as he approached the courtyard. Ducking his head in his cloak to stop anyone from seeing him.

He doubted anyone would recognise him, the Boltons probably killed all of the loyal servants and the fact Jon was practically bald after his fire display. Davos tried (and failed) to make it look more presentable and now Jon looked like a half shorn sheep.

Jon approached the side entrance towards the kitchen, he needed to find Sansa she was probably in her parent's old room or her own depending on if she was considered lady of the castle. The kitchen was hot and stuffy which was a relief compared to the blistering cold outside winter had come…

"Poor lass" Jon overheard it was coming from a group of maids whispering quietly in the corner. "I had to help her bathe she was covered in bruises." Jon took a deep breath they were talking about Sansa, he paused pretending to look at the guard roster that was pinned to the wall.

"He hurts her every night the cook told me the girl continued sounding sympathetic as she gathered plates under her arm. Jon skirted passed her up the stairs. He was fuming when he saw that Bolton bastard he was going to kill him painfully.

Jon made his way to the centre of the castle trying not to let panic and nostalgia overtake him. Now was not the time to get sentimental about childhood. Jon was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed a shadow following him until it tapped him on the shoulder.

Flailing and reaching for his dagger subtlety Jon turned and was faced with a pretty girl. "Um… Hello." He said pulling is cloak closer to himself. "Can I help you? You seem lost" the girl said smiling slightly but it didn't reach her eyes they were narrowed, she was dangerous and Jon needed to be careful.

"I was just looking for the guard quarters, new recruit." He said pulling his hood down. Myranda sniffed before saying "You're going in the right direction. Can I walk you there?" she said making to move but Jon cut her off "No it's fine I think I got it." He said bowing his head respectfully before turning and walking in the direction to the guard's quarters and Sansa's room quickly. The girl knew something was up so he had to do this now.

He reached Sansa's room and gently knocked, no answer. Jon drew his dagger and opened the door slowly. It was dark and the only light in the room was from a glowing blue chest on the table. Jon stepped in quietly with his dagger ready. The bed was opposite the door and Jon saw a man asleep under the cover snoring loudly.

Ramsay Bolton, Jon felt anger but he could act on it because his sister (not really but really) was sitting on the corner of the bed staring at him with wide eyes. Sansa's hair was lank but still vibrant auburn, she was covered with bruises which Jon saw clearly around her neck and wrists. Her wide blue eyes looked at him, she was scared of him and Ramsay.

Jon realised why, he still had his hood up. He pushed it down creeping closer to Sansa who gasped and opened her mouth to speak. Jon held his finger up to his lips and she nodded obviously understanding that she had to be quiet. Jon reached out his hand and she took it shakily and they made their way back to the door before she stopped.

He gave her a look that screamed 'seriously' before she turned and crept back in grabbing the chest quietly before taking his hand and going out the door. They moved quickly down the corridor. If they made their way to the balconies just of the courtyard they could take another horse and escape.

Sansa only had a nightgown on so Jon wrapped his cloak around her before taking her hand and giving her a smile which she returned. He pulled her along the balcony. All they had to do was reach the stables down the stairs, just get to the stairs.

Before they could get there the door opened and out walked that girl that stopped Jon and Theon Greyjoy. Jon's jaw dropped at the sight of Theon he looked-words couldn't even describe it. "Myranda" Sansa squeaked as she hugged herself to Jon who drew Longclaw.

Myranda laughed while Theon stared at the floor "Now now there is no need for that" she said sweetly whilst notching an arrow (she didn't waste any time) and pointing it at Jon who pushed Sansa behind him and pointing his sword.

"My lady I came to escort you back to your chamber and your brother to the cells." Myranda said smiling brightly at them. "Go with her please." Theon begged letting his eyes slide to Sansa and back up to Jon.

"No way in hell." Jon snarled as he shielded Sansa. Myranda sighed before drawing back the bow. "Wait!" Sansa cried stepping out from behind Jon "Let him go" she begged "If I'm going to die I want it to happen with some of me left." While Jon gaped at her.

Sansa wasn't usually brave but damn she was now.

Myranda gave her a puzzling look "Who said anything about dying? You can't die, Ramsay needs his sons and you need to produce them." Myranda said while taking aim at Sansa's stomach. Jon pulled her back behind him. Glaring fiercely at the sadistic bitch in front of him.

"Come come my lady tell your idiotic companion to step aside and this will be over quickly" Myranda snarled she was losing her patience. Jon grabbed Sansa's hand he couldn't do anything now but hopefully Sansa could run with the chest which she thought was important.

Just a Myranda took aim Theon jumped forward and pushed her so the arrow she fired bounced off the wall. "Reek!" Myranda screamed before he pushed her off the balcony. She landed in the courtyard with a dramatic splat.

Sansa and Theon stared at the body in shock, DING DING "The warning bell" Theon whispered. Looking to Jon and Sansa, the latter looked petrified. Jon grabbed her hand and pulled the chest out of her arms and held onto it himself so it was more secure before pulling her towards the walls of Winterfell. If they jumped the snow rift will hopefully break the fall.

He turned to Sansa and held out his hand (he did that a lot) but before she took it she turned to Theon "Come with us Theon" Sansa whispered urgently as the sound of soldiers grew louder. Theon shook his head "I'll buy you some time and say you were heading for the wall." Theon said looking to Jon who nodded before pulling Sansa up on the wall with him.

She looked at him with wide eyes he nodded and kept tight grip on her hand and his other holding the chest looking down they jumped…

They landed hard but Jon brushed it off Sansa was his priority, he turned to her she seemed dazed but conscious "We need to move Sansa!" Jon said pulling her up quickly trudging through the deep snow as fast as they could.

"Sansa we need to keep moving" he said as she lagged. They just needed to make it to the horse and Ghost back to the Harbour without Ramsay catching them. They reached the horse and he swung himself on and pulled Sansa up behind him. Ghost whined when he saw Sansa and she giggle back momentarily forgetting the imminent danger they were in. He wished he had that talent. Before kicking the horse into a gallop. Time to cross the narrow sea.

~~~2 days later

Davos was pacing he hadn't stopped pacing ever since that boy galloped off like some hero to go save his sister. What was he thinking? He wasn't! Davos huffed, they were running out of time they needed find a passage to slavers bay that wasn't an extortionate amount of gold.

He turned back to the inn just as two figure on a horse and a giant wolf walked round the corner. Jon smiled sheepishly while Sansa looked at the floor. Both were tired but Davos could only thing _perfect timing._ He met them halfway and helped Sansa down while Jon tied off the horse.

"My lady." He said bowing respectfully.

"Ser" she replied equally courteously. Davos the turned to Jon and glared "Laddie do yer' have any idea how dangerous that was?" he said keeping his glare fixed on the boy.

"I know Davos but I succeeded and we need to find passage out of here now, we don't know how far behind Ramsay is." Jon spoke quickly while Sansa shuddered at 'Ramsay'.

Davos nodded " I'll find us a passage quickly. Gather supplies and get Melisandre." He said before turning to the dock.


	4. Dreams

Hope you like it!

Securing a cheap passage was hard but since the weather was calm it was cheaper than what it would be if it was stormy. Not many people went to Slavers bay from Westeros since slavery is banned here and apparently now there as well.

Sansa, Jon and Melisandre found Davos loading cargo onto the ship, labour was part of his deal. Jon walked forward and helped him load stuff on as the Captain showed the woman where they would be sleeping.

Davos noticed Sansa kept a tight hand on the small chest she was carrying probably some jewel s or something.

The ship was leaving port when a commotion could be heard from the shore, hunting dogs barked at the boat which was too far out for them to swim. The flayed man was prominent on the banners the soldiers carried. Sansa ran to the stern of the boat and looked clutching the railing so hard her knuckles turned white.

Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug "He can't hurt you anymore." He whispered into her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He shushed her gently and she began to calm down.

She drew back from him and looked back at the port before looking at the chest by their feet.

"He said that the thing in here would win them the Iron Throne." Sansa said sniffling as she gestured down to the chest.

Jon knelt down to take a closer look, it was a basic lock keeping it shut. Jon grabbed his dagger and brought it down hard on the lock twice before the lock fell off. He steadily opened the lid and inside was a cube a bright blue one that left an ethereal glow in the deck.

Jon let out a laugh, this could not be real, a glow cube winning the Iron Throne. He slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around the cube. It was protecting something on the inside. Jon peered closely at it seeing a source of the glow at the centre. It didn't weigh much but it held something powerful on the inside.

"I've seen something like this before…" Jon said, carefully turning the cube to examine it some more.

Sansa looked at him questioningly "Where?" she asked.

Jon looked at her "The Wights eyes are crystal blue exactly like this" he said nodding towards the cube. Sansa looked sceptical "What are you saying?" she asked

Jon was still looking at it intently "I am saying that this could all be linked; linked to the Wights, the Iron Throne and other universes." Jon said looking at Sansa.

Now she looked at him like he was stupid "Jon…seriously."

He put the cube back in the chest before standing up and looking at her deadly serious, "Sansa… I'm" he choked on his sentence before taking a deep breath and continuing "I'm not your brother"

Sansa stood stock still "What?" she asked staring at him with wide teary eyes.

"I'm not you brother" Jon repeated gently "My name is Jon Stark son off Tony Stark" He said it slowly trying to remember if it was his father's name.

"Then why are you helping me?" Sansa asked letting the tears fall, Jon looked at her wounded "Because family don't end in blood. Your father raised me and I intend to look after you." Jon said earnestly.

Sansa let out a relieved sigh before taking his hand "You will always be my brother" she said smiling. Jon smiled back as Davos made his way up to them on the deck.

"I just spoke to the captain Melisandre and Lady Stark will take the captains quarters and we will be sleeping with the men below deck." Davos explained as he escorted Sansa by the arm to the captain's quarters.

"Ser where are we going?" Sansa asked looking between Jon and Davos.

Before both of them could answer Melisandre did from the doorway "We are going to slavers bay to speak with the dragon queen." Before returning back into the room.

Sansa looked frightened but Jon nodded and pushed her towards the door "See you in the morning sister" Jon kissed her cheek and told her to get some sleep before following Davos below deck.

"She's a timid thing." Davos observed as they settled into their hammocks.

"She is but I wouldn't expect anything less after all she's been through" Jon responded before putting the chest securely in his hammock.

"That glowing thing looked important" Davos said jutting his head at it.

"I'm not quite sure what it is but when I find out it will be very interesting, of course if we don't get burned to crisps" Jon said with a smirk before closing his eyes and feeling himself drift off into sleep and entering memories.

 _1999 Tony's office_

 _"_ _J…JJ come here buddy" A young Tony Stark said smiling widely as he gestured to the infant to crawl over to him. He looked happy as the small toddler wobbled his way over to him._

 _Jon was going to be handsome when he was older Tony could tell, he had striking grey eyes and dark brown hair that curled and shined. He was a quiet kid but he loved his dad and his dad loved him back._

 _Definitely a Stark._

 _Tony held his arms out and Jon fell into them laughing softly as Jon giggled and squirmed in his father's arms. Tony pulled Jon close and buried his nose in his fine hair, his son was perfect and Tony loved him more than anything else in this world._

 _"_ _Pap pap" Tony looked up at his kid and smiled "Yeah J?" Jon pointed at the door where Rhodey was watching "Nuncle" Jon chanted happily as he pulled himself from Tony's arms and waddled to his Godfather._

 _Laughing Rhodey picked him up and lifted him above his head making strange noises to entertain Jon as he did so._

 _They were in Tony's spacious office, boxes where still scattered around the place and heaps of paperwork were on the desk but Tony didn't mind he was happy just sitting on the floor and playing even if the board didn't agree._

 _Not that Tony cared the business was doing great and his priority now was making sure his son had the best life possible._

 _When he found out he was going to be a father he was scared, his own father was cold and Tony was scared he was going to fuck up and make his kid hate him._

 _Jon's mother wanted nothing to do with a man that spent a night with her before leaving. Tony was always careful but he slipped up and now he had a two-year-old son whom he loved deeply._

 _J's mother didn't even put her name on the birth certificate. Tony couldn't really give a shit and neither did she, he was more than capable than caring for a kid himself._

 _Snapping himself out of his thoughts Tony stood up and dusted his suit off, he had a press conference; Stane insisted on one for a new form if torpedo that Tony designed._

 _Tony would rather stay in his office than go (he was turning domestic) but he forced himself to the door. He took Jon from Rhodes and kissed his forehead and then his nose making Jon laugh before handing him back to Rhodes._

 _"_ _Be good for your Uncle J" he said with a smirk. Jon could be a handful and Rhodey knew it. Jon nodded eagerly before wrapping his skinny arms around Tony again before letting go and toddling back to his cars._

 _"_ _Good luck with Stane" Rhodes said clapping Tony on the shoulder._

 _Tony laughed, Stane had been a pain the minute Jon was born constantly saying that he was a burden on the Stark legacy and how he should be removed._

 _Tony disagreed strongly (a few creative hand gesture thrown in) but agreed to minimise the press and keep Jon private. Tony was doing it so his kid wouldn't be harassed like he was when he was a kid. But Stane was doing it to keep the Stark legacy spotless and Jon being born seriously threatened that._

 _So privacy was key._

 _"_ _Cheers buddy look after Jon." Tony said casting a glance at the said boy before disappearing into the elevator._

 _The dissent was quick and soon Tony stepped out into the spacious room off Stark industries. Stane was waiting for him by the conference doors._

 _He opened his arms and grinned widely "Tony!"_

 _Tony smiled back carefully, Stane was in a better mood than he thought. Stane approached him and clapped him on the shoulder before straightening Tony's tie._

 _"_ _Ready for today?" he asked, Tony nodded and made his way to the door._

 _Something didn't feel right, everything was calm and quiet like the sea before a storm. "So what do I say huh? Talk about the torpedo that it? Anything else?" Tony asked as they made their way to the stage._

 _"_ _Just the torpedo Tony and not that one." He said with a smile that suggested one toe out of line Tony would be in severe trouble whether he mentioned Jon or his anatomy._

 _Tony huffed out a laugh before standing in front of the podium looking at all the reporters here to see him._

 _"_ _What is perfection?" He asked with a wink at the lady in the front row._

 _"_ _Well perfection in my opinion especially regarding weapons of course." People laughed and he heard Stane let out a huff._

 _Tony smirked before continuing "As I was say- " The alarms went off so suddenly that Tony jumped. He looked around him and out of the window, men…lots of me with guns. One soldier fired at the window and let a stray of bullets out into the crowd. People dropped to the ground and Stane made his way forward and yanked Tony down with him._

 _Something was wrong only one man was firing what use were the others?_ _The valuable weapons were not here. What did they want?_

 _As soon as that thought crossed his head Tony froze, they wanted Jon. They got Jon they had the biggest bargaining chip against Tony Stark. Adrenaline rushed through him as he ripped himself out of Stane's grip and ran for the stairs._

 _He wasn't tired when he reached the top he just burst into his office. His secretary was lying in a pool of blood a bullet straight into the brain. He jumped over her and made his way into his office._

 _"_ _Rhodes!" Tony said desperately as he knelt by his friend. A bullet to the shoulder. Rhodes was gritting his teeth in pain._

 _"_ _They took him just now" he said pointing at the fire exit that led to the roof. He pushed Tony in that direction "GO!"_

 _Tony didn't need to be told twice he sprinted out the door and slammed the door open to the roof. A man was struggling with Jon who was screaming loudly with tears down his face, the man had a tight grip on his arm and it was hurting him._

 _All the other men must have already gone and he was the last to jump. Tony ran towards him but the man must have heard him coming as he swung round and kicked him hard round the face._

 _Tony landed with a groan as he looked up at his son's captor as black spotted his vision, he was losing consciousness the final thing he saw was his screaming son reaching for him._ _A flash of silver and red before it went dark with his son's screams echoing in his head._

 _"_ _PAPPA!"_

Jon woke with a start and looked up to see Davos' concerned face, "What happened?" he asked groggily making a move to swing down from the hammock.

"Nothing laddie you've been asleep for a few days, the red woman said it was nothing to worry about though. Just your body getting used to the world again." Davos said with a sympathetic smile.

Jon grimaced at him "How's Sansa?" he asked.

"Fine lad a bit shaken up but nothing we couldn't handle, she's strong." Davos said as he passed Jon some water.

"She's a Stark what did you expect?" Jon asked huffing slightly as moving hurt his body. Davos looked at him with sympathy.

"Melisandre said it should wear off after a couple of days." He said patting Jon gruffly on the back.

"We are docking in 20 minutes be ready to meet the Queen." Davos continued.

"What's she like?" Jon asked, the girl had three Dragons and stopped slavery in the largest slave cities in the world quite a feat.

"Not much… she's the same age as you and wants to retake Westeros." Davos murmured before continuing "Not a big ask of course."

Jon snorted out a laugh, even though the notion was ridiculous Jon admired The Dragon Queen for trying to bring about a better world. Even if she was a Targaryen.

"Do you think she'll help us defeat the Wights?" Jon asked

"With three dragons probably, but laddie the trick is to offer something in return something she wants." Davos advised as they emerged on the deck.

Jon looked out and saw a towering pyramid surrounded by smaller buildings. It was hot; stifling hot and Jon hated that. He was of the north and Northmen didn't do well here.

"Let's see how it goes Davos as soon as we dock I need to do some research on the cube" Jon said casting a glance at the chest.

"Whys it so important?" Davos asked

"It's the _key_ to something important" Jon said keeping his eye on the horizon and thinking of the man that looked like him in his dreams.


	5. Messages

"Rhodes hot on your left!" Tony called as he swerved and fired his repulsors at anyone that got in the way.

"Copy that!" came a gruff reply, Tony could hear gunfire in the distance over the comms.

He was on the lower levels of the Hydra facility; technically it was a warehouse with a few basements thrown in. Even though it was small it was secure, so secure Rhodes hinted having the rest of the Avengers there for backup.

Tony did not agree as he stated before and as he would state again _no one could know about Jon_ if they found him then yes Tony would tell the team but until then he was keeping it on the down low. He trusted his team but he didn't trust who some of them trusted.

Bruce could tell Betty or Steve could tell Sam it was too risky especially if Hydra was involved.

This warehouse had no floor plans which in itself was suspicious so Tony was sort of making it up as he went.

He fired a few more blasters before stopping into a room filled with crates. Over a 1000 each labelled in Russian.

 _Well shit_.

Tony thought as he saw them towering above him, Tony seriously doubted Jon would be in here. He just turned to leave when he saw and small office in the corner.

The sign read "файлы" _files._

He flew forwards and landed with a thunk at the door. The suit unclipped immediately and took a battle stance repulsers ready in case anyone came in.

He stepped into the office, it was small and dusty and obviously not used often as a layer of dust settled on the desk. He thought about where he should stark, the S section would be a safe bet, he stepped forward and pulled it down, casting a glance at the security camera on the opposite side of the room.

He opened the lid and sorted through some papers throwing the irrelevant ones over his shoulder carelessly.

 **J. Stark- (Highly valuable)**

Tony let out a breath as his chest seized up, he opened the file gently, feeling tears gather at the corner of his eyes when he saw his baby.

His son and judging by the look of him the photograph was taken after he was kidnapped. He looked sad with a grim set mouth and big frightened eyes. Tony itched to read it now but they needed to get out of here.

He stepped back into the suit and took off making sure the file was secure in his chest plate.

"Rhodes you copy?" he asked waiting to hear a response.

"Sup'" came the casual reply "You find something?"

"Yep a file. Let's get out of here." He said as he took his previous route back up the levels.

"You sure?" came a worried reply.

"Absolutely we have what we need." Tony said as he emerged from the wrecked building.

He could see Shang Hai's glittering lights in the distance as well as a layer of smog it was quiet almost tranquil. That was quickly broken when the side of the warehouse was blasted out and a shining suit flew out.

Tony nodded quickly at Rhodey and they began their journey back to New York. Soon they were over the ocean.

"Sir, Incoming quinjet" came Friday's smooth voice over the comms.

The calmness shattered when Tony heard Natasha's irritated grumbling over the comms, she was pissed.

"What the hell is going on here Stark?" she said as the quinjet circled in front of him opening the hangar doors obviously wanting him to get his ass in as soon as possible.

Holding back and irritated sigh Tony flew in carefully followed by Rhodey and plunked down as the wind whipped around them as the doors were shut. Waiting for the inevitable Tony let his helmet slide open as was faced with an angry Natasha being closely shadowed by Wanda.

Tony immediately cleared any thought of Jon from his mind so Wanda couldn't snoop, he prayed Rhodes did the same. Natasha just had to stare at him and he was petrified, the file was secure in his suit.

"Well?" she said "Why are you attacking random warehouses? I thought you retired?" she said as her ice eyes narrowed.

Before he could say anything Rhodey butted in "It wasn't random-" he cut himself of when Tony shot him a sharp look.

He continued "A rouge Hydra base, off the charts thought we'd check it out." As he stared steadily at Natasha.

She raised an eyebrow obviously not believing him she looked over her shoulder at Wanda who nodded her head. She couldn't find anything in their head so Nat let it go.

Sighing she said "Find anything?"

"A couple of old files, ex-agents that sort of thing." Tony said with a flippant wave at China's direction.

"Do we need to check it out too?" Vision asked as he viewed the structure of the building.

Rhodes shook his head "Nothing." Came a steady reply, Vision nodded his jewelled head illuminated the cockpit.

No more questions asked the quinjet turned and made its way back to the Avengers compound.

It was an awkward journey to say the least as Vision and Wanda watch them continuously. When they finally did touch down Tony was itching to reach for the file.

Finally, sanctuary came when he reached his quarters, even though he retired he still had a room. He settled on the bed and looked at the file in his hands. He looked at the photo again and smiled weakly.

Bracing himself for the inevitable horror he opened the file…

"A Northman in Meereen?" said the silver haired beauty said arrogantly as she stared down at Jon, Sansa and Davos.

Jon bristled he didn't like her attitude, he was tired, hot and irritable so if she continued to act like this he'd give her bit of snark back.

"My Queen… I Sansa Stark of House Stark pledge myself and my family to your service." Sansa replied courteously.

The Queen looked shocked but it was quickly replaced by a cool façade.

"Why now after all these years has House Stark greeted me with their presence." Daenerys said with a tilt of her head.

"Because we need your help!" Jon interrupted stepping forward onto the first step.

Her violet eyes flashed to him "Why should I help you?"

"Because House Stark is the best chance you have of winning back the Iron Throne." A new voice said Jon turned around and saw the imp approach with a wide smile on his face.

He stepped towards Sansa and kissed her hand very softly and whispered something that made her smile. Then he approached Jon.

"Bastard." He said with a smirk

"Imp" came a quick reply as the shook hands.

"As I was saying House Stark is the best chance you have they possess the biggest land therefore more people therefore more soldiers for your cause." Tyrion said as Dany flushed in embarrassment.

"What would they want in return?" she said evenly.

Sansa looked to Jon who took a deep breath "White Walkers are breaching the wall, if you want a kingdom of living souls you should send you dragons and get rid of them now." Jon said ignoring the snort of indifference someone in the room gave.

He continued "Also helping us get rid of the usurper Ramsay Snow from Winterfell will also allow us to help you consolidate you power."

"If you do that for us then House Stark will support you and so will all our allies. We will fund you and allow you to take the Iron Throne"

Davos told Jon to offer her something he did now he hoped she believed him. She looked sceptical and looked at Tyrion for guidance.

Tyrion turned to Jon and looked at him intently "You are telling the truth? He asked, Jon nodded back quickly.

He turned to Daenerys "A bargain?" he said as he steadily walked the steps up to her. She didn't reply only nodded so he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My Queen" he said before turning and walking back down the stairs.

His room was next to Sansa's and it was nice enough but Jon had more important things to worry about.

He took the chest out gently and opened it the blue cube shone back at him giving the room a light glow.

Jon wished he took the scrolls with him but they were back at Winterfell with Ramsay. So Jon would just have to make do and figure something out himself.

"That's interesting" Jon whipped around to find Tyrion Lannister eyeing the cube. Jon slammed the lid shut but Tyrion raised his hands in a truce like gesture.

"Sorry didn't mean to alarm, Sansa thought you might need some help with the stone. I went to the archives in the pyramid and found some scrolls that might be off some use." Tyrion said waving the said scrolls around.

Jon nodded and opened the chest again "I think this has something to do with the wights. I'm not sure what but…something" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tyrion nodded "These scrolls say the children of the forest are not from this world, that the gods had sent them here with a set of stones." Tyrion recited from the scroll.

"How many stones?"

"Doesn't say but it does say they were placed in certain points of Westeros."

Jon nodded and looked at the map, it wouldn't make much sense if the Children of the Forest put the stones in the same place. They must be in an order.

Sansa told him that the Frey's sent the chest up to Ramsay, one was originally located in the Riverlands which was the centre of Westeros. The Wights are beyond the wall so one must be up there so logically the final one should be in the south.

"I know where they are" Jon murmured as he circled the areas he thought.

"We have the Riverlands one, maybe the reason the Wights are massing is because we moved it." He said shifting through the scrolls.

"So do we move it back?" Tyrion said, Jon shook his head "It's too late now they're coming we need to fight them."

Tyrion nodded "The Queen agreed to help you do that but that's not the only problem." Tyrion said as he re-read the scrolls.

"What's the other problem" Jon suppressing a sigh.

"Well if the Gods sent them here with these stones…maybe we can send them back? Along with you." Jon was pretty sure his eyebrows reached his hairline at that last comment before all the pieces clicked together.

"Sansa told you about my…heritage" Jon questioned cautiously. Tyrion offered a secretive smile "Yes and if we want to beat the White Walkers then I think your other father might help. Don't you agree?"

Jon knew Sansa told someone but Tyrion? He'd never understand that girl. His heart gave a funny little twinge when Tyrion mentioned the man he hadn't seen for 17 years do casually. Jon wanted to be angry him for not finding him but then he realised it would be hard especially if different universes were involved.

"We need to find a way to communicate with him" Tyrion said as he lent in close to the cube.

Jon looked at the scrolls lots of drawings and lots of myth nothing is proven. Great another thing to figure out Jon thought sarcastically. He was snapped out of his thoughts when another scroll was shoved under his nose.

"I need to read it not sniff it!" Jon sniped flashing a smirk at Tyrion who gave Jon and innocent expression.

"Something interesting here, it says the Children of the Forest communicated with the 'Gods' by speaking to it." Tyrion said before ordering "Speak to it!"

Jon shot him his most 'are you stupid?' look and Tyrion answered him with one. Sighing loudly, he lent forward.

"Right so… If anyone can hear me? Ummm Hi umm we need some help so if you could reply or find a man called Tony Stark. Tell him that Jon wants to talk to him. Cheers" he said feeling himself flush with embarrassment as he was talking to a cube.

He heard a clap and looked at Tyrion "Well… at least you succeeded in looking like an idiot"

Jon shot him a glare and looked back at the stone praying someone heard him.

Across the Narrow Sea, in the Heart Tree of the North, Bran Stark opened his eyes and gasped.

He sat up quickly ignoring the questioning look he got from Meera, He turned to the Tree eyed raven.

"My brother has the other stone." He stated. The crow looked back at him indifferently before reaching his veiny hand onto the trunk of the tree where a glowing stone was in the centre.

He stared back at Bran "So it begins Brandon" Bran looked at the stone intently wondering who Tony Stark was.

Rhodey found him sitting in his room with a bottle of Jack. He had the file laid out in front of him. Those fucking bastards sent his son to another fucking dimension.

It had started off with medical reports, blood type, weight, height and a prediction for his future IQ. Then it went into statistics, how likely he'd become a successful field agent or assassin. His son wasn't cleared for either and a small part of Tony was offended.

Hydra put his son into 'Project Distance' (funny) where failed experiments or less able agents were sent to seek out new worlds. His two-year-old son was cleared for it so they sent him somewhere with another agent to care for him.

That was where the information ended on where he was but Tony knew how they got there as a picture of an infinity stone stared at him. But what made him crack open the Jack was Stane. Fucking Stane had payed Hydra to get rid of Jon. He took Jon then lied to Tony's face for years comforting him and caring until he betrayed him again.

Rhodes gently took the file and scanned through it "Stane that son of a bitch" he whispered calmly as he saw the payment transaction $5 billion that's how much he paid to get rid of J.

"My son is worth more than 5 billion" Tony said as he took another swig. He sniffed pathetically and Rhodes sat down heavily beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If Stane was still alive I'd kick his ass you know that right?" Rhodes said, Tony nodded in response before saying "They sent him to another fucking parallel dimension Rhodes. How are we going to find him?" Tony said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Well if the infinity stones are involved that narrows it down, all we need to do is create a way to find him. Figure out how Hydra did it." Rhodey always the logical one.

Tony smiled "Thanks man."

They sat in relative quiet for a minute until Vision decided to buzz through the wall. "Jesus!" Rhodes gasped clutching his heart.

Vision tilted his head "Sorry Colonel Rhodes I did not mean to alarm you. But I received a message for Mr Stark."

Tony furrowed his brow "Can you tell them that I'll get back to them" he said gruffly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot, considering it comes from the stone that currently resides in my head." Vision said with a flick towards his head.

"Might I recite it?" Tony nodded and felt his eyes widen as Visions voice changed into something rougher with a hint of an accent.

 _"_ _Right so… If anyone can hear me? Ummm Hi umm we need some help so if you could reply or find a man called Tony Stark. Tell him that Jon wants to talk to him. Cheers"_

Tony jumped up so quickly he banged his head "Shit! Rhodes!" he said simultaneously grasping his head and looking at Rhodey who looked hopeful.

"You think that was him?" he asked, Tony nodded eagerly before turning to Vision.

"Two things, one can you trace that message to the source? Two you cannot tell anyone!" he ordered.

Vision once again tilted his head "I will not tell even if it is a bad idea to leave the team out of it. It will take a few days to trace something so specific as I do not know the full extent of the stones power- "

Tony cut him off "Please just try" he begged which is something he did rarely. Vision sighed but nodded "I will try and help you find your son" before Tony could interrupt "Remember Mr Stark I have all of J.A.R.V.I.S's memories so I can remember Jon and I will help you find him."

Tony nodded "Let's do this"


	6. The Civil War

**Made some changes to this chapter! New update soon I promise!**

Tony Stark did not like being summoned especially when he was trying to search for his son. But General Ross insisted he come see him in his office at the pentagon.

Another thing that rubbed him the wrong way was when Ross was late so he had to wait in his office for a while. Tony was tempted to hack through Ross' computer but he needed to focus on Jon. When the door finally opened Tony made let out an exaggerated sigh so Ross knew how irritated he was.

Ross offered him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Stark." He said as he shook his hand. Tony smiled back "No problem it's not like I have anywhere else to be!" with a sarcastic tone.

He saw Ross' eyebrow twitch in annoyance and mentally gave himself a cheer. _That's right you waste my time I'll waste yours._ He smoothed his suit down and took a seat. "So General what did you want to see me about?" he asked.

Ross looked at him with an indistinguishable expression before opening his drawer and pulling out a think booklet and placed in front of Tony with an air or triumph.

Tony stifled a glare and pulled the document towards him ' **Sokovia Accords'** It said. Tony picked it up and flicked through it silently.

"What the hell is this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he continued to flip through.

Looking very smug Ross leant forward "That is the new guidelines the Avengers will have to abide by." He said. Tony looked at him with his are you stupid? Face.

"No offense Sir but do you seriously think they'll accept this? It's practically forcing us to obey a group of idiots!" he said running his hand through his hair.

Ross stared back "Those idiots need to protect civilians" he muttered as he got up and got some files "Do you know the total death toll of all the civilians because of your little Avenger battles?" Ross asked.

Tony looked down at his feet, no he didn't it made it harder to move on. Ross obviously understood his silence. "The government has been taking a lot of heat for your team's mistakes. Have any of you been at the brunt of hate?" Ross questioned.

Tony closed his eyes for a second Yes he remembered the mother that came to his MIT convention and told him about her dead son.

 _"_ _Do you know what it's like to lose a son?" she whispered with tears in her eyes._

 _He wanted to say "yes I lost mine 17 years ago." He didn't he just took it and watched her walk away with stifling her sobs into her hand._

Snapping himself out of his thoughts he looked back at Ross "So if we do agree… what's the protocol?" he asked.

Ross smiled "Well you'd all have to wait for orders from the United Nations and if they deem it a national emergency they'll send you in." he explained. Tony nodded his head it made sense but he still wasn't sure.

"Stark if in the future you settle down? Don't you want your children to feel safe? Your wife safe?" Ross said as he squeezed Tony's shoulder tightly.

Tony thought of Pepper even though they were on a break he still loved her and cared for her. Also Jon when Tony found him he wanted to keep him safe and happy. Have a long life and not be plagued by the worry of an alien invasion or rogue mutants. He always wanted to keep his loved ones safe.

Tony looked at Ross "Where do I sign up general?" he asked, Ross smirked and offered him a pen.

It didn't go down well with the team, practically half and half. Rhodey had always been a military man and he knew that going rogue wasn't the way forward. Vision was logical and saw the long term benefits and Natasha was still trying to wipe the red of her ledger.

So that was his team and Cap was against him (figures). As soon as this 'Civil War' started Tony knew he had made mistakes. Like putting Wanda on house arrest but he wanted to keep her safe away from Ross who would kill for the Hulk and Tony was worried if he discovered the extent of Wanda's power.

Essentially Steve becoming public enemy no.1 after helping Bucky escape the compound was something Tony could have done without. Then he recruited Peter Parker A.K.A Spiderman (boy) and he found he was missing Jon even more especially since Peter was the same age. He was awkward and Geeky but he was a good kid, Tony wanted Jon to be like that but maybe less geeky and some muscle would be good.

Basically all this fighting was stopping Tony from searching for his son and after the airport battle and Rhodey's decent quite literally; Vision gave him even more sad news.

"I'm afraid I cannot trace the stone" Vison said with genuine sadness as Tony looked at him "What?" he asked.

Vision took things quite literally so he repeated his statement but Tony waved him off he looked through the window at Rhodey who was having his back scanned. More bad news "Can you try again?" he asked looking at Vision with his best puppy eyes.

Vision shook his head "I tried I cannot project the stones power over universes or realities that aren't in our solar system." He explained.

"So maybe we need to build something that projects the stones power further?" Tony questioned looking at Vision. Who tilted his head "Possibly perhaps we should look into it?" He said.

Tony nodded "After all this has sorted itself out when there are less distractions" he said eyeing Vision who lowered his head.

Tony peered over his shoulder and saw Natasha and felt anger rush through him, she let Steve escape now it was even more of a problem. She nodded her head as an indication to step outside, he found her on the balcony.

"So… how'd it go today. I'm sure nothing got past you?" he said sarcastically.

She looked at him angrily "Can you let go of your ego? For one second?" she hissed with a glare.

He glared back at her "Sorry but in case you haven't noticed it's my only setting" he said before saying more seriously "They are coming for you."

She looked at him with impassive eyes "I'm not the one that needs to watch their back." As she swung round he watched her walk away red hair swinging.

He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, he was getting too old for this constant threat of danger. Constantly looking over his shoulder and now he was stuck in a cycle of destruction.

 _Beep._

He pulled his phone out, it was Ross and honestly he couldn't deal with it. He was tempted to hang up but he took the call. He then saw all of his closest friends behind bars it made him want to slap himself he'd made the wrong decision even if he did do it for good reasons.

Now he stood outside the lost Hydra compound and took a deep breath, he was here as a friend to help Steve and Bucky. He pried the door open again and walked as quietly as he could which was hard as he clunked in his titanium suit.

"Friday give me a scan of the building and all heat sources" he said as he cast his head around.

The scan popped up it was almost like a bunker with multiple layers, lots of rusted metal and old wood. "Three heat sources detected sir, I believe one of them is Zemo." Friday replied.

"Ok Friday anything else?" he asked as he looked at the three coloured specs, Cap was moving in slowly.

"Yes Sir five more sources but they are rapidly cooling" she said. He nodded his head as he moved to the thick metal doors and pulled them apart slowly. He was faced with Steve and the Winter Soldier, the latter holding a Kalashnikov. Warm Welcome.

He slid his face plate up and eyed cap warily "Interested in a truce?" he said with his hands raised. Cap smiled slightly, the trust they had was seriously being questioned by the both of them. To Tony's surprise he nodded but Barnes was less optimistic and continued to point the gun at him.

"Hey buddy there's a truce going on here drop the gun." He said gesturing to him and cap.

Bucky's eyes narrowed slightly before he lowered the gun. Soon they were on their way through the maze of stone all of them on guard but Tony got the impression Barnes was more worried about him as anytime he made a sudden movement Barnes cocked his gun slightly.

They entered the room and at the opposite end they found the bastard Zemo locked in a bunker that Tony couldn't blast through because apparently it could withstand nuclear blasts.

"Why are you doing this?" Steve asked as he saw Zemo smiling smugly "Isn't it obvious" he asked.

He then leant forward and clicked couple of buttons "Mr Stark this is for you." He said gesturing to the video recorder that read 16th April 1991. No no. He saw it his parents murdered by Barnes. He smashed his father's skull in and choked his mother to death as she called for Howard.

He moved towards Barnes without even registered it and soon cap was pulling him back. He was about to tell cap to piss off but then Zemo interrupted "Also I do not believe you have seen this either" he said and changed the tape.

Tony already was holding in tears but they soon fell when he saw the next video. It was in a lab lots of scalpels and frightening instruments. Only a doctor was present but soon two guards carried in a kicking infant.

Jon.

He was screaming all the way to the examining table it cut through Tony like a thousands of knives. He felt a sob escape his throat but he took a deep breath and forced himself to watch. Jon was screaming loudly.

"Daddy!" over and over again.

The man that was strapping him into the table turned around and the camera caught his face clearly. James Barnes stared back, his face expressionless as he walked away but he soon returned and tied a gag around his son's mouth.

Jon continued to scream until the doctor injected something into him and he stopped struggling. "Tony who is that." Steve said touching his arm gently, he snatched it away he didn't owe Rogers anything or Barnes.

He glared at Steve viciously "Did you know?" he asked quietly as he kept his eye locked on Barnes who stared at his feet quietly.

"About your parents…yes but who was that?" he admitted watching Tony very slowly.

He looked back and hit cap hard around the face and made his move towards Barnes. He was seeing red. He killed his parents and hurt his son and now he was going to pay for it, sure his son was still alive but what happened to him in that lab?

Tony didn't want to know and soon he had Barnes where he wanted him but Barnes was strong and got him up against the wall and tried to pull his reactor out. Tony struggle against him and fired his repulsor at his metal arm. He then brought his fist down hard into the side of Barnes' head it slowed him down but it didn't stop him.

He was about to fire the repulsor again but he didn't he stared at Barnes _is this what you want?_ A little voice inside his head asked. Tony didn't know but every time his resolve shook he thought of his son screaming for him and he wasn't there. Because of Barnes and Hydra so he gritted his teeth and raised his repulsor at Barnes but as he was lining up the shot Cap came out of nowhere and pulled him back and rammed him into the wall.

They fought a minute until Steve had wrestled him and his disabled suit into the floor. But he didn't kill him like he thought they stared at each other until cap got up and moved to Bucky propping him up and he started to pick up his shield.

"It doesn't belong to you…my father made it." He gasped out as he struggled to sit up.

Steve looked from him to the shield and then finally at Bucky who was unconscious. With a resounding shake he dropped the shield and walked away not looking back. Tony took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to sob.

 _I'm sorry Tony._

Those were last words of Steve's letter. He looked at it and crumpled it up and flung it over his shoulder. He wasn't ready to let go quite yet.

Sighing he looked up at the ceiling. "What do I do J?" he asked pulling out a picture of an infant Jon from his wallet. He smiled and ran his fingers over the photo.

"I miss you" he whispered sadly before tucking the Photo away and taking a deep breath.

It was lonely with just him, Vision and Rhodey it was scary. Tony wondered if it would always end up just the three of them like usual. With a sigh he moved around down the stairs to the lounge where Rhodes and Vision were.

"So…" he let the statement hang as he looked between them. Vision was missing Wanda and Rhodes was still adjusting to his new legs.

Back to his purpose finding his son. "Vision you found anything on J?" he asked.

Vision looked up slowly and shook his head before asking "Have you thought of a way to communicate with him?"

Tony shook his head he could try to talk to the stone in Visions head but he'd save him the embarrassment. He moved slowly to try and give his bruised limbs a rest, his age catching up with him.

He slumped next to Rhodey and closed his eyes he was about to doze off until a slap around the head woke him up.

"Hey!" he said rubbing his head as he looked to Rhodey who was scanning the file with vivid attention.

"Tony." He said as a grin spread across his face "Can you get a hold of Dr Selvig?" he asked.

Tony felt himself frown of course he could "Why?" he asked slowly. Feeling like he was missing something important.

Rhode gave him an impatient look "How did Loki get to the base in New Mexico?" he asked before Tony answered he asked another question "How did the aliens invade New York?" he said again smiling widely as Tony started to put the pieces together.

A portal. They got through a portal that led them to earth. Hydra had possession of the stones for a short time that's how they sent Jon to another world.

"A portal" he whispered as he jumped out and pulled out his phone. "I'll get Selvig" he said as he made his way to the door.

"Good I'll try and find Banner" Rhodey said as he made his way to the door also.

Tony stopped him "How" he said casting a look to his legs.

Rhodes rolled his eyes "Don't question me go go!" he said flapping his hands around.

Tony went and made arrangements to get Selvig over here ASAP.


	7. Reunions

**Sorry for the long wait! I was lazy no excuse I know sorry! Comment and let me know if you want me to explain anything!**

 **Jon-**

Jon was bored and tired, he'd been sat at this table for nearly a week. Well technically it wasn't all week but he only left to get food or wash (he didn't mind not washing but Sansa insisted since they were in the presence of a Queen).

He stared at the stone as wishing his father would hurry the hell up because he was bored. To pass the time he drew various suits of armour adding or adapting different pieces so it was better. He also learnt a variety of drinking games from Tyrion to pass the time.

He groaned when the sun shined directly into his eyes still sensitive from the drinking game the night before and looked at the glowing stone again.

He stared at it until a soft knock interrupted him. He turned and found the Silver haired devil looking at him. He kept out of her way mostly but she took a shine to Sansa and looked after her which he was grateful for. Sansa needed to have someone she could trust, but he avoided Daenerys he didn't need her judgement.

He stood up and bowed lowly somewhat mockingly "My Queen" he said loudly.

He heard her huff in annoyance and allowed himself a small smile. He stood up straight and poured some wine and was about to hand it to her he drew the cup back and took a gulp from it and smirked at her while she glared.

"As a guest Snow you should treat your host more politely" she said he stared back at her unimpressed.

"As a loyal supporter of house Targaryen I expect a bit more curtesy as the north will probably win this war for you." He drawled back.

She flushed and walked towards the table and took a seat. He followed her and went back to his staring at the stone. She stared at it too for a while and stifling a sigh he got another goblet and poured her one. He handed it to her and sat down again, he shuffled through his drawings and took another sip.

She stared at him for a moment and took a sip "So what's the purpose of this waiting." She said as she leant forward peered at the stone.

He rolled his eyes "I'm waiting for a message." He said slowly as he gently sketched a few lines onto his parchment.

"From your father?" she said softly, sadly and then Jon remembered she never met her father or mother. Just like him to an extent.

He nodded "Sometimes I hear voices coming from this" he said gesturing to the cube "But it's blurred and hard to understand." He said.

Daenerys looked at the cube and pursed her lips slightly "Maybe it's the distance?" she stated. Jon nodded "Maybe" before knocking back his wine.

"What do you think you're going to say to him when you see him again?" she asked looking at him.

Jon let out a snort before shrugging "I don't know" he muttered and settled into his chair closing his eyes slightly. He didn't hear her leave he just let sleep take him.

 **Line Break 2016**

"Bruce hand me a wrench" Tony quipped over his shoulder as he fiddled with a piece of titanium that would help emphasise the portals power.

If he was absolutely honest Tony wasn't entirely sure of the whole procedure, he was listening to Dr Selvig and hoping it worked. Bruce did as he was asked and leant against the structure and looked at Tony.

"I…heard what happened." He muttered and Tony looked to him "This Civil War" he continued with air quotations.

Tony snorted at that why the hell would the press decide to call this fight between Cap and him a civil war? He didn't know but he sincerely hoped the press could come up with something better.

"I'm glad I missed it" Bruce continued wringing his hands and staring at the floor. Tony frowned at that for a moment then the thought hit him.

"Because you'd have to fight Natasha?" he questioned gently knowing Bruce was still sensitive over his and the assassins love life.

Bruce nodded slightly his eyes held a glint of remorse for leaving Natasha but it was quickly pushed down as he busied himself with helping Tony build the infrastructure.

"She's probably with Cap" Tony muttered as he drilled a screw in to the steel and brushed the dust away. Bruce didn't reply instead he changed the subject.

"So… what's the point in all of this" he said gesturing to the steel "I mean Colonel Rhodes gave me and update briefly but he said you'd tell me the specifics."

Tony sighed irritated why did Rhodey want him to tell everyone?

He sighed again and pinched his noise and reached to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and out of his wallet was a picture of Jon it was taken at J's first Christmas. He was a baby with big eyes being held by a much younger and happier Tony.

Bruce took it gently and his brow furrowed so Tony filled in the blanks "That's my son" he muttered looking at Bruce trying to gauge his reaction. His fellow scientists stared up at the picture then back at him with a surprised look in his eyes. So he was calm that's good no rage monster.

"Your Son?" he questioned still not believing it completely there was no way that Tony the Self Proclaimed Playboy could have a kid.

Sighing loudly Tony went into the details "Basically, Banner my son got kidnapped and warped to another dimension and now like Loki did I'm trying to build a portal to go get him." He stopped and held back a smile at Bruce's shocked look that resembled a goldfish.

A slap on the back of his head was not what he expected the gentle Doctors response to be. "You idiot, you don't do anything by halves do you" Bruce said pushing his glasses up his nose and snatched the wrench back and began tightening the screws.

Tony huffed and rubbed the back of his head "That was uncalled for" he defended before crossing his arms and watching his science bro build for a bit. However, the peaceful moment was shattered with the call of "Tony Stank" echoing through the workshop.

Tony glared the guilty party AKA Rhodey who smirked when he saw the disgruntled look being directed at him.

"How it going?" he asked looking at the structure which was steadily coming together.

"Ok" Tony said "Dr. Selvig said it should be ready by tonight if my math is right and it usually is" he said with a cocky smirk.

Rhodes nodded "Well since you all are making such good progress turn on the news" he said.

When they did an image came up with a massive headline of "CAPTAIN AMERICA BREAKS FELLOW VINGINLANTES OUT OF PRISON" along with pictures of a very flustered General Ross trying to appease the reporters.

Tony smirked at that since his very little love in Ross disappeared quickly after seeing his friends treated like animals but that thought disappeared when he saw Rhodeys worried face.

"What?" he said looking to Rhodes who cast a look towards the machine they were currently building.

"If Ross thinks we helped Cap, they'll come here looking for them- "

"And then find the machine." Dr Selvig finished looking grim.

Tony shook his head if they found the portal they'd get suspicious which means questions none of them were prepared to answer.

"Well…we better hop to it" Bruce stated "Get Vision" he commanded to Rhodey who nodded "I'll stall them if they arrive." He said as he made his way back up the stairs as fast as his exo-legs would take him.

"Right once we finish the structure how are we going to get Vision to open the portal" Selvig questioned.

"He can create blasts of power like Loki did with the sceptre but" Tony gestured "Out of his head" he finished.

Selvig nodded if you asked him a few years ago he would have freaked out about the fact people were shooting blasts of gamma energy out of their head but know he didn't mind.

Clapping his hand s together with an air of finality "Let's do this" he said

 **2 hours later**

Vision wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting for he guessed around 2 hours 30minutes and 45 seconds but he couldn't be sure. He was waiting for Mr Stark to finish the machine along with Dr Selvig and Dr Banner.

Even though emotions were new to him he understood the love Tony possessed for his son, whenever he was brought up the mechanic would get a glint in his usually sad brown eyed and the usual smirk was replaced by a small proud smile.

Vision wanted to feel that for someone, the need to protect someone so fiercely and love them unconditionally whether it was a child or a girlfriend. He felt something for Wanda but he could not decide whether it was fascination or something deeper. Where most people were fascinated due to her powers but he was fascinated by her. The way her eyes twinkled and how her smile lit up her face.

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard the unmistakable noise of engines making their way up the drive. Getting up from the seat he walked over and peered out of the window. Army looking for the Captain and Wanda.

"What's happening?" Colonel Rhodes asked from the door his hand inching towards a gun which he kept on the sideboard

"Army, probably General Ross" he replied walking towards the door where Rhodes stood.

"Shit" he muttered they got quicker than he thought they would, if they found Banner all hell would break loose and if they found the portal/Vision hell would spit them back out.

"Right you go down tell Tony to hurry up…I'll stall them for as long as I can and make sure him and Banner go through." He said to Vision as he pushed him towards the stairs.

Vision nodded but instead of walking he whooshed through the floor to the basement lab.

Rhodes turned around and straightened his shoulders trying to show strength, he tucked the gun in the band of his trousers and walked towards the front door.

 **Meanwhile-**

Tony spat his coffee out when Vision suddenly appeared literally in front of him, he coughed and spluttered while Vision waited patiently.

"Mr Stark Ross is here" he said and Tony swore. Crap they needed to do this and they needed to do this now.

He looked at Bruce "You need to come with me otherwise Ross will take you in! Selvig grab the comms communicate with us when we are through. I'm taking my suit and a gun." He ordered and Selvig went to do that.

"Vision you see that podium?" he said pointing at a metal podium that was at the other side of the lab "You stand there and fire the stoned energy into that cylinder" he said pointing again to a cylinder that contained a prism and his element.

"When it gets to full charge we go through then shut it we'll message when we need extraction. Then lock this lab down don't let Ross get in." He commanded very award he sounded like Capsicle at that point in time.

Vision nodded and took his place at the same time Dr Selvig slapped a comm in his hand and said "Good luck son" he nodded his thanks and took his place beside Bruce who nodded showing support.

"Ready 3…2…" Tony let out a deep breath "…1…" he said and Vision quickly let out a beam of energy into the cylinder.

The little prism that held the element started to grow brighter from the infinity stones beam and suddenly the beam expanded to create a glowing blue portal just like Loki's in front of them. His suit clipped on around him and he looked a Bruce again through the visor before handing him a gun which he took cautiously.

Squaring his shoulders feeling the nuts and bolts move he walked through the portal with Bruce letting the shining blue light envelop him.

When the other side finally formed he saw a young man flailing from his chair, he rode quickly and grabbed the quickest thing to him which happened to be a candle stick. Tony felt Bruce appear behind him.

The kid looked at them but did nothing to lower the makeshift weapon, that's when Tony realised that he still had his helmet on. Instead of just taking that off he took his whole suit of and stepped out arms raised.

He felt his breath catch in his throat, it was Jon his son. He was tall, taller than Tony with Grey eyes and a scruffy beard the same colour as his curly hair.

Jon looked at him and his eyes widened like he recognised him and Tony's heard swelled (a rarity) he knew him.

Tony couldn't stop the smile that came to his face he was sure he looked like a maniac but he didn't care. He stepped towards Jon who did the same and soon they were close enough to shake hands if they wanted to.

J opened his mouth but nothing came out so he shut it again and Tony huffed out a laugh, that's what Jon would do when he was little. He'd spend ages trying to get someone's attention and when he got it he'd talk so fast no one could understand him or say nothing because he forgot what he was going to say and just stood there with his mouth open.

Snapping out of his thoughts he cleared his throat "I—" Christ pull yourself together Stark. "Well this is awkward" he settled for and Jon snorted and a small smile came to his lips.

"Yes, it is" he said in a deep voice, he spoke in a similar fashion to Thor, that was something Tony will have to change.

But before he could say anything else Jon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist and settling his head on his shoulder like he did when he was little.

Tony hesitated for a moment before hugging him squeezing tightly feeling the tears trickle at the corners of his eyes knowing this was perfect.

 **Jon-**

Jon never really slept well he was a light sleeper except when he drunk too much but it's hard to sleep through a glowing portal that suddenly popped up in your chambers at midnight.

It shone brightly and Jon flailed backwards and fell out of the chair very gracefully he might add. Which meant all his sketches went flying with him, jumping up quickly he looked for Longclaw when he remembered he left it by his bed.

Idiot. He was getting rusty.

So he grabbed the nearest thing which was a candle stick and internally sighed good job at looking fearsome Jon.

Two men stepped through the first was a huge hulking piece of armour coloured red and gold- the threat. Quickly followed by smallish man with messy brown hair, holding a small metal object with so much precision it looked like it could catch on fire.

Keeping the candle stick raised he stepped back at the same time the metal armour opened with a _hiss_ and a man stepped out.

He stared back at Jon and smiled widely, it was actually quite scary. But Jon knew who he was his father. The one that hugged him before he went to bed and played a game where they'd guess materials.

Jon opened his mouth wanting to ask something anything but the words caught I his throat and he paused and stayed like that. The man laughed and reached his arms out like he was going to hug him but thought better of it.

His father opened his mouth "I—" before settling for "This is awkward" Jon couldn't stop the laugh yes yes it was but it was nice normal.

"Yes, it is" he replied smiling slowly feeling it grow and suddenly he wanted to hug his father the man he was taken from when he was a boy. So without leaving any chances he stepped forward and hugged the man tightly.

After a while he hugged back tightly looking over his father's shoulder he saw the smaller man smile slightly and he smiled back.

"Good to see you again papa" he whispered before burying his head in his father's shoulder and let the man hold him.

 **-Meanwhile 2016-**

Wakanda was calm, soothing like a balm after sunburn. Steve liked it, helped him forget about everything bad that had happened.

'The Civil War' was what it suggested the team fell apart something Steve never wanted to happen but it did and there was nothing he could do about it.

He continued to stare out the window until he heard a soft "Steve" turning his had he saw Nat who'd made her way here when Ross went after her.

"You should come and see this" she said gesturing to the door that led to the conference room. He nodded and followed quickly.

He was met by Wanda looking tired and defeated, Clint, Scott, T'Challa, Tash, Sam and where Bucky should be but wasn't because he was in a cryotube. He sat next to Wanda and gave her arm a squeeze.

"What's up?" he said looking towards T'Challa who nodded and got up. The lights dimmed and the screen came up.

"We've received strange frequencies from the Avengers base." T'Challa explained and Steve sighed what has Tony done now?

"So?" Scott piped up waving his arms about.

"So the frequencies we are experiencing are similar to those of the tesseract." T'Challa explained and the original avengers sat up straighter.

"What is Stark doing?" Wanda piped up glaring at the screen which had a Birdseye view of the Avenger Facility.

When she was just starting to forgive Stark shit happened.

"Well we hacked into the security cameras with extreme difficulty and discovered this." T'Challa said gesturing to the screen.

It showed Tony, Bruce, Dr Selvig and Vision. Vision used his infinity stone to create a portal and Tony and Bruce stepped through.

"What is this?" Sam asked, T'Challa shook his head emphasising that he didn't know.

Steve stood "Let's go find out" he said firmly.

But before the others could move T'Challa held up his hand "Ross appeared just after, Selvig and Rhodes lied and said something. We should wait until everything's clear." T'Challa explained

Steve nodded it was a good idea.

What was Stark up to?


	8. The Plan

Rhodes approached the door that had a fuming General Ross on the other side, he was incredibly conscious of the gun tucked in the back of his pants.

If he didn't play this well not only could he lose his position as Colonel but he could jeopardise the Avengers even more. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and watched as a flood of armed soldiers swarmed around him and soon it was only him and General Ross.

"Colonel" Ross stated walking around him analysing him, Rhodes shifted and placed his hands behind his back before saying courteously "General…What do I owe the pleasure?"

Ross paused before continuing "Surely you have heard about the breakout?" he said with a furrowed brow. Rhodes realised he was being tested he needed to play this carefully otherwise it would go badly.

"I was aware but if you think the Avengers-" he was cut off as Ross suddenly roared "THEY ARE NOT AVENGERS! THEY ARE CRIMINALS!"

Rhodes lowered his eyes and said "Yes Sir but why would they come here?" he let the question hang to see if Ross thought Tony was a problem. If Ross trusted them.

"I don't know Colonel…why don't you tell me?" Ross asked leaning in close getting Rhodes uncomfortable.

"We have had no contact from them and if we did we'd report it to you immediately as any loyal citizen would" Rhodes stated calmly, deliberately.

Ross nodded and mused this for a moment before his eyes turned calculating again "I hear Dr Banner came in this morning." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Rhodes nodded "Only temporarily he was meant to stay longer but…well as I'm sure you know Ross he is very flighty" Rhodes tailed off with a little laugh before adding "Tony escorted him to the airport" hoping that might suffice as a viable lie.

Ross offered a thin smile "Really that's interesting because my men that were stationed around here did not see anyone leaving." _Shit._ Rhodes thought Ross was onto them. "They are in place for you and Starks protection of course." Ross added after.

"Maybe there is a hole in that _protection?"_ Rhodes replied coolly, narrowing his eyes at the snake before him.

Ross tilted his head "Maybe" he relented slightly but before he could continue his interrogation Dr Selvig appeared "General Ross… I presume?" He stated offering his worn hand to the General who smiled slightly.

"Hello Dr Selvig" he replied and that heightened Rhodes growing sense of worry. How long have they been under surveillance?

Dr Selvig realised this too because he then said "Sorry for not coming up sooner but I was perfecting an experiment and I managed to complete it successfully."

As Selvig said this him eyes turned to Rhodes with an earnest expression and some of Rhodes' tension relaxed. Tony and Bruce got through they were safe to a certain extent.

"Is there anything we can help you with Sir?" he questioned feeling the gun press on his hip slightly.

Ross shook his head "No." he muttered and whistled and all the men returned like faithful dogs.

"I'll be back" he threatened lightly, he suspected them and he wasn't going to let anymore Avengers out of his sight.

Rhodes saluted "Good day sir" and watched as the men loaded in the trucks and left slowly. He let out a sigh "They get through ok?" he sent a questioning look to Selvig.

"It was successful but until the comms are on its unclear what's waiting for them on the other side." Selvig mused looking back out at the window watching the trucks diaper around the bend of the drive.

"If Ross was suspicious that means others are too… we need to be careful" Rhodey said, Selvig nodded his head in agreement before sighing and running a hand down his face.

"I'm getting too old for this crap" he muttered laughing lightly, Rhodes snorted.

"You and me both man" he said pulling the gun out and ejecting the mag.

"Well" he sighed walking down to the lab "Let's get comfortable we are in for a long wait"

 **Line Break**

Tony hated staring, he despised it but he couldn't stop looking at his son his _19 year old!_ Who was currently talking to a group of people. Tony probably guessed he was trying to get them to drop the guards that had surrounded him and Bruce as soon as they stopped hugging. Fucking Typical.

His son flailed his arms towards him and Bruce and continued to talk, it looked like he convinced the tall redhead and the dwarf and was having trouble convincing the glaring blonde young woman in front of him.

Tony could sense the tension they were practically nose to nose glaring at each other and Tony shipped it (he wasn't entirely sure what it was but eh.)

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl finally sighed and said something in a strange language. The men backed of standing straight and leaving the room, Tony heard Bruce let out a sigh. He was jetlagged and didn't feel like going green tonight.

Jon walked over towards them smirked "Sorry about that, the hostess is a little jumpy" he said pointing at the blonde girl who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before stepping towards them.

"I need your word that you will not harm any of my subjects or my men" she said looking at him intently.

Tony opened his mouth but before he could Bruce cut in "You have our word, thank you for you trust" she nodded and turned bumping shoulders with Jon who smirked triumphantly.

He stepped forward "Right… so this is Sansa my sis-adoptive sister and Tyrion" he said pointing at them as they stepped forward.

The dwarf was first to speak "I see where you get your looks bastard." He said with a smirk when he saw Tony's indignant expression.

He was shushed by Sansa who stepped forward shyly "A pleasure" she said softly and Tony smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks for looking after J, he was probably a pain."

She laughed "You cannot imagine" Jon cut them off by pushing them towards the table and pouring them all a drink.

"Drink up" he muttered shoving a goblet into Bruce's hands "We have a lot of explaining to do"

Tony fought back a sigh but sat down, why was there always and emergency when he had something personal happening? Nevertheless, he sat down next to Jon and Bruce.

"How did you get here?" J asked looking between him and Bruce who gave him a look saying you are explaining.

"Basically, we created a portal using one of the stones and the government is after us and we needed to find you" It all came out in one swoop and while Jon and Sansa looked at him with dubious expressions. Tyrion nodded "That's the council for you a bunch of asses" as he toasted them both.

Bruce nodded "Damn straight"

"How did you find this?" Tony muttered gesturing to the stone which sat in a chest in front of them. He was fed up seeing these fucking stones all they caused were trouble apart from Vision, he was ok.

"There are three stone in Westeros" Jon stated then seeing blank looks he said "Westeros is the country where we come from"

"Ohhh ok"

"So three of these in Westeros we have one and the other two are located here" He circled a place at the top of the map titled the north "And somewhere here" circling the entire south.

"This stone is from the middle" Bruce questioned pointing at the stone. Jon nodded "The stones control these creatures called White Walkers and since one was moved they are currently" Jon drew a line down the map "Massing down to the middle".

"How serious is this threat?" A voice came for the door way; the Queen had returned she placed herself elegantly next to Jon who cocked his head in thought for a moment.

"Well whenever one of our men die, he joins the dead army" he said "For example if 500 men died they would rise again but they'd still be dead if that makes sense?" he said. The Queen raised her eyebrow a move she did quite a lot Tony noticed.

"Like Zombies" he asked and was faced with blank stares "What?" J said staring at him like he was crazy.

Tony fought back a sigh this was going to be a long night especially if these people dint know who zombies were. Just be patient like you were with Steve.

"Never mind what they are called but we do need to stop them" he muttered. Jon nodded "We are going to need a quick way to get to both the other stones, remove them and deal with the walkers."

"How do you propos- "

"We use your dragons."

"No. I'm not risking my children"

"It's the only way to get to them quick enough"

"Wait." Bruce cut of the Queen and Jon's bickering "These stones could be important to the structure of the country if we move them it could cause atrocities like earthquakes and floods"

Tony nodded "Also once/if you get these what do you plan on doing with them" he directed this towards the Queen who shifted under the gaze. He and Bruce knew how dangerous power stones were.

"If they need to stay where they are than they shall if not they will be safe" Tony doubted that but didn't say anything.

"How can we find the other two?" Tyrion asked "We cannot simply walk into Kings Landing and ask politely now cane we?"

Jon shook his head before looking at Tony "How'd you find me father?" he would have preferred it if Jon called him Papa or dad but father would have to do for now.

"Our friend Vision tracked you through the stones he's kinda got one in his head." Tony said while pointing to his forehead.

Jon raised an eyebrow quizzically but didn't say anything. Jesus Tony wondered if he looked like that when he did it. No wonder people sometimes got annoyed with him. That look made him feel like an idiot. However, he didn't really mind because Jon smiled afterward.

"Can you get your friend here?" he asked, Tony turned to Bruce who looked at their comms seeing if they still functioned and nodded.

Tyrion butted in before they could say anything "Maybe you and Jon should go back to your world temporarily and prepare so you are better equipped to take on the enemy? Me and the Queen could mass soldiers and set sail so we are all organised" There was a collective pause around the room but Jon nodded and stood up.

"You carry this with you Sansa so we can find you, we'll see you in a couple of days?" the sentence ended in a question.

Bruce nodded and handed one of the comms to Sansa and explained how it worked to her so she could call them whenever. She simultaneously looked scared and strong at the same time.

Tony turned his comm on and spoke to Vision "Light it up Vis we are coming back"

"Of course Mr. Stark I hope it was successful?"

"Very." Tony said and beamed to himself when he realised his son was with him again.

Soon a large blue portal erupted again and Bruce was the first to go through, Tony waited for Jon who hugged Sansa tightly, nodded to the Queen and shook Tyrion's hand. He turned towards Tony and smile slightly before walking cautiously into the portal. Tony nodded respectfully (very rare he knows.) to the group around the table and walked through the portal feeling it shut behind him.

They were back in the lab and he was faced with Rhodes currently choking Jon because he was hugging him so tightly. Jon awkwardly held him back feeling uncomfortable with being touched. Rhodes was talking a mile a minute a bunch of _shits and oh gods and do you remember me's?_ All the while with Jon trying not to smile as he answered all his questions.

When Rhodes finally released Jon he looked to Tony his hands still clasped tightly to J's shoulders, "Ross was here." He stated looking grim "That bastard has had us under surveillance for a while."

"Shit" Bruce muttered looking worried.

"Who's Ross?" Jon asked looking confused.

"An obsessed old man who's trying to lock up _all_ the Avengers" The emphasise Rhodey put in made Tony realise how serious this was. Ross didn't trust him anymore not since he let Cap break out his friends.

"He's not our biggest priority right now though. The stones are" Jon cut in looking at his Pa hopping he'd back him up.

"The Stones, HYDRA and the government are actually and in that order." Tony said.

"HYDRA sent you to Westeros J… they must be involved with the stones somehow. And we only have a few days to figure this out." Tony said looking between everyone.

"If we are dealing with all that we'll need the others." Bruce warned looking between them all.

Tony opened his mouth to disagree but Bruce interrupted "Tony if we are dealing with Zombies, HYDRA and stones we need the others to help us find them."

Tony didn't like this when they found out he had a son he had a weak spot, J was his weakness but Buck Barnes was Steve's. As if sensing something was wrong Rhodes said gently "They are going to find out about J anyway."

Tony let out a sigh of defeat "Doc." He said to Selvig "Can you contact Thor?" He nodded and left the lab to do that. "I'll ring the others; Steve gave me a phone." It wasn't really a phone more like a brick from the early 2000's but it would do.

"J… help Vision track down the other stones, you know what the layout of Westeros is" he said as he made his way out of the lab but he quickly squeezed Jon's shoulder and ruffled his hair as he left caused the younger male to huff but his eyes sparkled with humour.

"Will do pa." he said as he walked towards Vision completely not bother by the fact Vision was bright red.

He went into his office and took the flip phone out and sent a quick text to the only number in the contacts. He hopped Cap would help.

 **Wakanda**

They were in the middle of another meeting when his phone buzzed he opened it and read the text from Tony.

 _Sup,_

 _Something big happening need the whole team, ASAP_

 _Bring Barnes he's needed._

 _Stark :)_

He couldn't bite back a smile at the smiley emoji, He looked at his team "Time to suit up" he said as he stood.

He turned to the king "Get Buck out of freeze he's needed" Event though Steve knew Tony and Buck hated each other it could be something important.

T'Challa nodded and left "We leave in one hour" he said.

 **Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment. Not my best chapter but I did try hard.**


	9. Assemble

**Sorry for the wait but I did it as a Christmas present. Send me comments and have a very merry Christmas!**

Jon was honestly feeling pretty confused right now but he didn't let it show. Yeah, he was smart but Westeros didn't have this kind of advancement that 'America' did. Fucking hell in Westeros they were still cutting people open to find out how bodies worked and here they had stuff that made drinks for them!

It was crazy- he was on an energy burst because he drank 3 espressos in one go. He liked coffee but he honestly did it to try and figure out how the machine works and he thought he understood it better know. He didn't think it was wise to have another one so he sat at a table quietly bouncing in his seat.

His father and all the others Doctors were working on something and he had to stay hidden so he stayed in the lab with Vision.

The said Vision was staring back at him also. Tilting his head as he watched Jon pace and bounce, bored out of his mind.

"I see like Mr Stark you have a certain love of coffee?" Vision questioned motioning to the three little espresso cups that littered the desk. Jon snorted.

"Hardly…yet but I was interested in how the machine works." Jon looked at Vision considering the glinting yellow stone at the top of his head. "How do you work" he blurted out impulsively. He was confused how a man could be red.

Vision's eyes widened slightly, no one was usually so forthright with their questions when it came to him.

"I do not know…It is awfully confusing." Vision touched the stone on his head reverently. "One day I hope to understand it but I am artificial intelligence to a certain degree… or I was. Vision stopped wondering if he remembered J.A.R.V.I.S. He saw no sign so he stopped.

Jon nodded his head "So you are like fake smarts?" he trailed off, his breathing suddenly felt very tight.

Whilst Vision had been explaining to him he was looking around the room. His eyes had cast towards a screen with all the other Avengers on it, it was meant to be nothing but something caught his eye as he was monitoring them.

One picture stood out, Jon would recognise that face anywhere. it was the man that took him. The scary man who had the metal arm. He always scared Jon, when he took him away he was silent, distant and frightening and when Jon was given to someone else he vanished.

Why?

Why did he forget everyone? What did they do to him and why now did he remember? He continued to stare at the picture until Visions voice snapped him back into the present.

"So, I suppose you can say I have fake smarts." He concluded looking at Jon who stared at him blankly for a few moments before perking up.

"Oh-oh yeah _cool."_ He said hoping the words his father used would throw Vision off. It seemed it did and he was about to deflect again before the lab door opened.

All the adults piled in at once and it was chaos voices were over each other his uncle Rhodey's being the loudest.

"How long do you think it's going to take Bruce? The government are going to continue to watch this place if they see Steve…"

His father cut him off "So we meet them somewhere else!"

"We can't leave the portal unattended for that amount of time, what if someone gets out or in?"

"It's a chance we'll have to take-"

"No!" Jon cut their argument off "Someone needs to stay here, I'll stay." He volunteered but Tony shook his head.

"No way kid, I just got you back we are not separating" He jabbed a finger at Vision and Selvig "If these two stay Ross won't be suspicious we just need to get Bruce and the rest of us out undetected."

Jon raked his hand through his hair "I'm not going to get taken I'm a grown man!"

"Your 19 too young to drink so not quite yet a man" Tony said back quickly.

This time it was Rhodes who cut in "Oh come on Tony he's right-"

"NO!" the yell rang out and ringing silence followed it Tony looked at his feet and back at Jon. "You can stay here but Selvig will stay and I'll call in the kid he'll be psyched"

No one questioned it Tony looked a little apologetic "We'll meet Cap" he said looking to Vision and Bruce "Rhodey you stay with Selvig and J- the kid will be here soon"

They all nodded grabbing gear quickly and efficiently while Jon stood off to the side and watched it happen. Occasionally his father would cast him looks before puffing up his chest and walking towards where Jon was sprawled across the couch.

Jon moved a leg that took up too much room on the chair and Tony settled next to him and frowned at nothing for a moment.

"How you finding it kid?" he asked carefully casting a look at his son who furrowed his brow.

"I'm fine, handling it fine." He said back, Tony was not convinced he might not have seen Jon angry many time but he was still a teenager that longed-for freedom.

"I know you think I'm…babying you but I just want to keep you safe." He said staring at his hands before clapping one on Jon's knee.

The ire Jon had been feeling deflated slightly "I know you want to look after me but I can protect myself."

Tony looked at him and smiled softly before reaching out ruffing his hair "I know" he whispered more to himself than to Jon "It's hard to lose you when you were a baby and now you are a man."

Jon smiled before putting his singed hair back in order "I desperately need a haircut" he said, his father snorted.

"Definitely" before standing up and after a moments deliberation he hugged Jon who hugged back tightly "Good luck papa" he whispered.

"Thanks J" Tony muttered as he pulled away. He walked a few paces backwards before saying "Go easy on the kid he gets… star struck"

Jon had no idea what that meant.

-#-

It was quiet after they left, just Jon and the other two pottering around, Rhodey had cajoled him into going into the lounge to eat Spaghetti? It was an ordeal how the hell do you eat it, it just flops about.

His struggle was cut short by a flicker in his peripheral vision he spun round and was met with young gangly boy taking a few steps back.

"Sorry sorry sorry I thought you were Mr Stark-" The boy opened his mouth looking like he was going to continue rambling.

Jon cut him off "Close I'm his son." And that shut the kid up he snapped his mouth shut and cast a look around the room trying to find anything to save him.

Nothing just him and Jon "You're his son?" he questioned again not quite believing it.

Jon rolled his eyes "Yes I am. You the kid he kept mentioning?"

That snapped the boy out of his thoughts. "Kid? He squawked indignantly I'm not a kid."

Jon surveyed him quietly, he was middle height about the same as father with Brown eyes and hair that was combed neatly to one side. He dressed in those strange clothes all bright with strange metal things instead of ties and buttons. Jon was still dressed in his Westeros clothes minus the leather vest.

He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen and if his father called him he was obviously capable so Jon settled for "No you are not."

That seemed to appease the kid slightly and he shuffled awkwardly under Jon's gaze "I didn't know Mr Stark had a son."

"Not many people do"

The boy nodded and Jon stepped forward and held out his hand "I'm Jon Sno-Stark, I'm Jon Stark." He said firmly feeling a swell of pride at his full name.

The boy nodded and took his hand "Parker…Peter Parker" he said shaking his hand firmly.

"So why am I here? Your dad said it was urgent."

"I'll explain everything if you tell be what 'Dad' is." Peter looked at him disbelievingly before saying "You know… Dad is another term for father." Oh, that made sense.

Jon nodded "Thanks, this is going to be a really long story."

-#-

Stark Mansion stood out against the green background of trees. It was cream with ornate carvings and windows that towered over the driveway where a fountain sat in the middle.

Bruce gaped "Wow"

"I know, I haven't been here since my parents died." Tony took a different route in the car so they missed the road that his parents were murdered down. It still hurt even after years.

All three of them squeezed into a car which Bruce hotwired 4 miles after sneaking out of the Avengers base.

Bruce truly was a Darkhorse when it came to criminal acts.

They sent the co-ordinates to meet using the brick Steve mailed to him. They hadn't heard anything back but Tony knew they'd turn up.

He stepped out of the car and walked to the large door. It hadn't been open in years every month the maid and gardener would come and clean but that was about it.

The door creaked open ominously like in those suspense films and he stepped in quietly. It was like he was 21 again bored and angry but this time he was here for a reason.

They settled into the hall which was large with a big staircase in the centre of the room and waited. Vision sat contemplatively on the stairs while Bruce paced with fidgeting hands and Tony just peered out window and occasionally his phone which monitored the cameras at the Avengers base.

Peter had arrived and was now currently listening to Jon with great interest while Rhodey paced in the downstairs lab with Selvig. All quiet on that front but it wouldn't be for long. Tony was sure.

He hoped Peter and Jon got on, it would be good to have someone of his own age bracket as a friend.

"They are here" Visions crisp voice broke through the silence.

Tony spun round hearing the faint buzz of the Quinjet landing on the back lawn. It was then silent, he didn't know who Cap was with or how many but hopefully they didn't want to fight. He had a suit on standby in the car and they always had a Hulk.

He saw Bruce looking shifty probably hoping Natasha wasn't there with them. He doubted that Cap trusted her a lot. The door to the kitchen opened quietly and he was met with a Glock held steadily by Clint who surveyed them carefully looking for weapons.

They had none.

"All clear" and he opened the door wider and walked through followed closely by Natasha, Wanda, Sam and Cap.

Ant guy and Barnes must be somewhere else.

Steve looked at him steadily and walked the furthest into the room while the others hung back they didn't trust him. It hurt a bit but for a good reason. Wanda was full on glaring him.

"Relax no government officials here just us three." He said holding his arms up.

"What is it Tony?" Steve said calmly.

"We have a problem-"

"What kind of problem?" Sam cut him off quickly.

"One that involves all of us" Bruce said stepping out of the corner he was in and facing them all. Tony saw Natasha straighten up and bite back a smile.

"Dr Banner" Steve said smiling

"Captain." He replied

"Ross is watching our every move he suspects all of us, we can't leave the facility without raising flags. We know where three infinity stones are and what's left of HYDRA and the government want it. We need to get them before something else happens."

"Why should we." It was Clint know glaring at him slightly. Jesus this was harder than he thought.

"Drop it Clint" Natasha muttered looking at him "We picked up a huge increase in activity at the Base a few hours ago, Tony what have you done?"

"Me and Bruce built a portal that takes us to the dimension of the stones." That caused an upheaval but it was Wanda who was angry.

"You are doing the same thing as HYDRA!" She exclaimed.

"No! This is important and lots of people are relying on us!" Tony said.

"Who" Steve said and Tony shut his mouth and deliberated his options before finally he said it "My son"

That revelation was met by utter silence everyone stared at him apart from Vision and Bruce.

"That boy in the video was him…wasn't it?" Steve said looking at him.

Tony nodded "He was taken by HYDRA he got a message through we found him and now we need to save the world. Again." He rattled it off quickly looking between them all just as his phone beeped he looked at it quickly.

Rhodey sent him a text "Now that we are all assembled."

-#-

He liked Peter he liked him a lot, he was smart and kind sort of like a mix between Sansa and Arya. After explaining everything to him, Peter then told him about being a superhero and how he met his Dad.

He then preceded to teach Jon about how to eat spaghetti correctly.

This was cut short however by a bolt of lightning that struck down next to the facility. Rhodey rushed to the window and then sent a message to his father.

"He's here." He muttered to Peter and Jon just as the door opened.

 **So I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 10 soon!**


End file.
